


Superfamily

by Marvelgirlxox203



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirlxox203/pseuds/Marvelgirlxox203
Summary: Peter parker is a normal boy, going to a normal school having normal friends. Or at least that is what he tells himself every morning in the bathroom before he leaves for school. He is the son of Tony stark and Steve rogers, he is the biggest nerd you willl ever know and he is spiderman (but nobody know that). The only thing normal about him is that he has a girlfriend. One night a mission goes wrong and his girlfriend ends up having superpowers. they hide it first but once the avengers discover the powers she joins peter in a big battle.





	1. The story of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfiction that i ever posted, i have written more fics but this is my favourite!! i'll update weekley and i jope you will enjoy.

Peter parker is a normal boy, going to a normal school having normal friends. Or at least that is what he tells himself every morning in the bathroom before he leaves for school. Let’s start with his friends, peter is the biggest nerd in school, therefore he only has one really good friend: ned and boy they are good friends. He is bullied by the popular kid flash calling he ‘penis parker’ all the time and he doesn’t seem to care who peters parents are. That is the second thing that is not normal. He has 2 dads and he loves it, it is normal to him and to a lot of other people, in fact he was the son of the famous tony stark and Steve rogers. Yes, he was the son of iron man and captain America. And last but not least, he is Spiderman. Nobody on school knows it, well except ned but he knew everything. There is only one thing normal about him, he has a girlfriend. Well not that anyone knows her but yeah the peter parker has been dating a college girl. He bumped him to her on the first day of school and showed her the way. Later that day she had asked him to sit with her for lunch cause she did not have any friends. That changed now she has her friends from nursing and he has is friends from intelligence. Now 5 months later they are dating for 2 months and peter feels like he had to tell his dads.

Peter was sitting in his bed thinking about stuff like he always did when suddenly he was snapped out his thoughts by someone calling his name, or rather something.

“peter” a voice said calm

“yeah I’m up” peter sighed as he climbed out his big bed. He started looking for his pants and got dressed. He did his hair and smiled in the mirror. He did not know why but he had a great feeling about today.

“looking good master peter” a voice called out. It was Jarvis, the AI that controlled the whole house.

“thanks Jarvis, you think this will do on my presentation” peter asked

“of course you will kill it” Jarvis said causing peter to smile. He went to his desk and grabbed his Spiderman mask to put it away, after things with vulture he carried the suit with him every day for 2 years long.

“you think that I’ll need this” peter asked Jarvis

“I think you should not worry about it and leave it home” Jarvis said

“yeah you right” peter smiled as he put the mask in the top drawer with the rest of his suit. He grabbed his backpack and left the his room. For a moment he wanted to swing down but he knew how much some of the avengers hated it so he took the elevator like everyone else. Everybody had his own floor in the tower. Peter of course had to share his floor with his parents but he still had a big room and a lot of space and they had the penthouse of the tower. One thing they all had to share: the living room and the kitchen. Steve wanted that cause otherwise it would be a bunch of friends living together but still separated. Peter arrived at the kitchen and saw his dad (Steve), Bucky, Clint, Natasha and Sam eating at the big table

“morning peter” Steve said as peter grabbed some cereal

“morning pops, morning everyone” peter said as he sat down

“not to nervous?” Bruce asked

“oh no I mean it’s just a presentation right?” peter said as Steve smiled at him

“so where is dad” peter asked

“is that even a question?” Bucky said as he looked at peter

“stark is in his lab like always” Clint said

“oh” peter said as he got up grabbing his food

“where are you going” Steve asked

“to see dad, I need a ride” peter smiled

“yeah smart choice going to stark” Bucky said

“hey I can drive” Steve said as he looked at his best friend

“yeah well back in the day you couldn’t” Bucky smiled

“well the days have changed” Steve said

“it’s true uncle Bucky” peter said. peter stood up and had a text from Jana

‘" _meet me at the hospital, I need some courage for my first day hihi love you sweetie’"_ it said. peter stopped his tracks and smiled

“you know what, I think I am going to take the train” he said causing Steve to look up

“why the sudden change” he asked

“isn’t it obvious he got a text, my bet it’s someone special” Natasha smirked from behind her newspaper

“no, it’s ned, he asked me to meet him so we can talk about the new star wars trailer, have you seen it yet …” but peter was interrupted by a snort from Bucky

“In our days there were good movies” he said

“alright alright, that might be true, anyway I should leave say hi to daddy” peter smiled as he left the building. After some time he arrived at the hospital and saw Jana standing there

“hey gorgeous” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist

“you made it” she smiled as she kissed him

“yeah I did, you will be great” he smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

“I know, I am just nervous as always, will I see you after work?” she asked as peter stared at her

“you should come over tonight” peter said

“what, did you tell your parents” she asked

“nooo, but I’ll make up an excuse” he said

“like what? I am a nursing student not some intelligence nerd” she smiled

“hey” peter said

“but you are the most cute nerd I ever saw” she smirked an kissed him

“no seriously, come over tonight. Tell them I forgot my laptop in the library, they will believe that cause I always lose things” peter said

“and how will I get your laptop, you need it for your presentation” Jana said

“I’ll drop it at your floor after I am done” peter smiled

“alright fine and then how will I get into the tower?” she asked

“just ring the bell” peter said

“really? A tower full avengers and I just need to ring the bell” she said

“yeah, ring the bell and Jarvis will answer it, you have to say that you are there for me and then happy will pick you up” he said

“alright I can’t wait to meet your parents” she smiled

“well yeah not officially” peter smiled

“I have to go shift starts again in 5 min, love you and thanks for stopping” she said and kissed him again but this time more passionate

“oh boy I love you” peter said as she went inside. The day passed by as Jana worked hard; she would not admit it but she was stressed for tonight; they always met at her apartment , which was way too small for 3 people. (she lived togheter with an old lady), but they always found a way.

She looked at the clock and sighed. 2 more hours before she could go home, 2 more hours before she saw peter again. She never thought she would find true love, let alone here in America. Jana is an exchange student, or better said, was. She stayed here in new York after her last year of high school and now 3 years later she is living in new York. It was not easy and she has some help from an old lady who Is like a grandma for her. Jana entered the nurse point as someone called out her name. she turned around to see peter standing next to her chief.

“oh hey honey” Jana said firmly

“you forgot your laptop” peter said

“oh yeah thanks, why did you bring it” Jana asked trying to make it look real for her chief

“I’m out of town tonight and I figured out you might need it tonight” peter answered handing over the laptop

“alright thanks, see you tomorrow” Jana said as she looked at him. They all stood there a bit awkward when the chief broke the silence

“you can give him a kiss” she smiled as Jana gave him a little peck;

“be safe see you tomorrow” Jana said as peter left.

After that time passed by real fast. When she was done she headed to the home for a quick shower and to put on something nice. She was after all going to meet peter his parents. She stuffed his laptop into her backpack and left to the tower. Once she arrived there she texted peter but he did not answer. ‘guess I’ll have to ring the door’ she thought as he rang the bell. Almost instantly a voice answered

“hello” it said in a kind British voice

“hi my name is Jana and I am here for peter, peter parker” she said

“let me inform master peter” the voice said ‘master’ Jana thought she was defiantly going to say that

“I am afraid master peter cannot hear me with the loud music, I called happy instead” the voice said, snapping her out of her thought

“typical for peter” she said but at least he had mentioned happy before so she knew she was going to get in. suddenly the big doors opened and Jana stepped inside an empty hall with the huge A from avengers on the wall. The only thing there was an elevator that opened. A man stepped out and looked at her

“you must be Jana, here for peter” the man said

“you must be happy” she asked

“yes I am, why are you here?” he asked

“peter forgot his laptop in the library” Jana smiled

“you can give it to me” happy said

“no, he said that he would help me with my math when I brought it” Jana tried

“oh I see, a class mate?” happy asked guiding her to the elevator

“do I look like an intelligence nerd?” she said

“nope” he answered “I am a nursing student” she said when silence fell;

the ride was rather long when she broke the silence

“I thought there would be more security” she said

“well they are the avengers, I think they can defend themselves” happy smiled as the elevator opened.

“have fun” he said as she stepped outside

“bye” she said and turned around. She stood in the biggest living room she had ever seen. It even took her a few moments before she realised there were people in the couch and open kitchen. “Steve there is a girl wearing a flower dress in our living room” a red headed woman said. A man turned around and walked to her

“hi I’m –“

“Steve rogers, captain America” Jana blurred out

“is there a security breach or something” a man with a metal arm asked joining Steve, who was just standing there

“I’m so sorry, I’m Jana, peters friend. He forgot his laptop and he would help me with my math” Jana said

“oooh ok, well I am indeed Steve, peters dad” Steve said shaking Jana her hand.

“nice to meet you” Jana said

“you sure you are nothing more than a friend?” the metal armed man asked staring at her

“you must be Bucky, and no we are just friends” Jana said shaking Bucky’s hand

“master peter is on his way” the voice said

“that’s Jarvis, he runs the house, I would love to introduce you to Natasha and Clint” Steve said as they went further into the living room.

“nice to meet you” Jana mumbled

“and I wish I could introduce you to my husband but he is in his lab, like always” Steve said “want something to drink” he added

“I euhm no, I’m good” she said as peter swinged down

“Pete what did I tell you about the swinging inside, besides she know you are Spiderman?” Steve asked

“I’m sorry dad, yeah she does, she kind of found my suit in my backpack” peter said looking at his feet

“it’s ok, I can keep a secret, I won’t tell anyone” Jana said very quick

“oh no it’s ok just please keep it a secret” Steve said;

peter wanted to grab her by the waist but remembered their relation was a secret.

“well euhm thanks for my laptop, let’s go to my room for some math” peter blushed

“yeah, 1+1=2” Clint smirked

“of fuck off” peter said looking mad “language” Steve said

“sorry papa, let’s go Jana” peter said. they left for another elevator and went to his room.

 

 

They did not say a word knowing they could still be seen through Jarvis. Once they entered the room peter let out a breath

“sorry, inside the rooms Jarvis can’t spy on us, right Jarvis?” peter said

“yes sir” Jarvis said

“what does he do then” Jana asked

“well in the room he is an assistant to the owner, there are cameras but only my father has access to them and he is in his lab so don’t worry” peter smiled as he finally wrapped his arms around her waist

“I love you” he said as he kissed her very passionate. He could feel his dick grow hard in his pants and pushed it against Jana

“mmm I can feel it” she moaned into the kiss

“I love you to” she said as they pulled apart. Peter had his arm around her waist and held her very close as they stared into each other eyes

“Jarvis, lock the door” peter said as he picked up Jana

“as you wish” Jarvis said. peter laid Jana down in bed very carefully as he tried to pull up her dress. Jana shifted on the bed and smiled

“no, you have to wait “ she smirked as she sat up. She pulled of peters t shirt and trailed down kisses from his lips to his neck and sucked on his nice warm skin, right on the spot in his neck that he liked so much

“mm fuck yeah” he moaned

“oops I left a mark” Jana whispered as she continued to trail down kisses moving from his neck all across his chest

“don’t .. mind ..” peter mumbled as he got his hands in her hair. She stopped trailing down and kissed him again on his mouth as she opened his belt and pulled down his pants

“mmm” peter moaned as he kissed her just when Jana grabbed his balls

“oooooh Jana” he moaned

“yes honey, be patient” she smirked as she pulled his underpants down revealing his hard dick

“so big” she whispered as she trailed down kisses again. Peter moaned hard

“Jana, please” he whimpered

“say the password” she said looking up

“ I love you” peter tried

“nu-uh” Jana smirked

“I fucking love you –ooooh -oh” peter moaned really hard as Jana suddenly took his dick in her mouth. She started licking the top and took his whole dick into her mouth sucking it sweet and gentle like she always did. At this moment peter could feel his heartbeat spike.


	2. The girl

Tony was working down in the lab when something went in alarm. He sighed looking up from the thing he was working on and started to look around 

“Jarvis what is making that damn noise” he asked irritated 

“it appears to be your watch sir” Jarvis informed as tony looked at his desk. It was one of his little thingies he designed to keep in touch with Steve’s and peters vitals, cause you never know during a mission they could get internally hurt, this way he could know something was wrong. he clicked on the display and saw something was wrong with peters heartrate; 

“Jarvis where is peter” he asked 

“he is in his room sir” Jarvis answered 

“what is he doing” tony asked scratching the back of his head 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you” Jarvis said, keeping peter his relationship a secret 

“what do you mean you can’t tell me” tony said 

“it appears that master peter has locked me out” Jarvis tried 

“he can’t do that, and if he can, I command you to unlock it. I made you for god sake, obey me” tony said in a more anger way 

“I’m sorry sir but I’m afraid I can’t do anything” Jarvis said 

“Jarvis” tony said but Jarvis ignored him, cause much like his designer he could be stubborn and he was determent to protect peter during his little .. well .. let’s say during his little adventure. 

“Jarvis last time what is he doing” tony yelled, but the silence remained “fine, be stubborn” tony yelled “I’ll go to Steve maybe he knows more” tony yelled as he angrily walked out his lab.

He stepped in the elevator and went to lounge floor. the doors opened and tony saw Bruce, Bucky, Sam end Clint all in front of the tv watching some baseball game, although Bruce was more reading that book he was holding then watching tv. Then he saw Steve standing in the kitchen doing the diches. He liked the sight, Steve was wearing a grey slim-fit shirt with his blue sweatpants “that ass” tony smiled as he looked at his husband “all mine” he smirked. But then the watch vibrated again. 

He looked again at his watch and saw peters heartrate was still spiking. As much as he was enjoying the view he started walking to Steve. 

“stark” Bucky greeted as tony walked by 

“hey” tony mumbled. 

“looks like cap is in trouble” Clint said not even looking away from the screen. 

“yeah he is” Sam added 

“poor thing” Bucky finally said. Tony rolled his eyes as he just heard that conversation but decided to ignore it 

“Steve” tony said as he entered the kitchen 

“hey honey, finally decided to come out of the lab, food is in the fridge” Steve said turning around to kiss his husband but stopped his doing as he saw the look on Tony’s face 

“what’s wrong” Steve asked 

“where is peter” tony asked right away but in a quiet tone so that the others could not hear him. 

“he is in his room, why” Steve asked confused “

what is he doing” tony asked 

“homework he said” Steve answered 

“you sure” tony asked 

“stark what is going on here” Steve said really loud causing the others to look around 

“great” tony mumbled 

“nothing to see here look back at the screen” tony said as the others looked at the screen again 

“tony” Steve grumbled 

“you know that device I made to track yours and peters vitals?” tony asked in a big sigh 

“yeah why” Steve said as tony showed him the watch 

“is .. is that peter his heartbeat” Steve asked 

“yes, and when i asked Jarvis what he was doing, he said he could not tell me and started to ignore me” tony said 

“ha stubborn like his designer, classic one Jarvis” Steve said looking up 

“my pleasure” Jarvis said 

“oh yeah now you talking, you 2 make a great team” tony said 

“oh tony” Steve laughed 

“can we go back to our son’s heartbeat, Steve this is not normal” tony said 

“yeah I know, but he went upstairs with Jana and said that he was going to help her with her math” Steve said 

“wait what?” tony said 

“what?” Steve asked 

“who is Jana?” tony asked 

“a girl that came here, a friend. Peter forgot his laptop in the library and she brought it back. While she was here, peter decided to help her with her math” Steve said 

“is she a classmate?” tony asked 

“how am I supposed to know, I only saw her for like 5 min” Steve said 

“Jarvis, can you at least tell me who Jana is?” tony asked 

“Jana is a 22 year old Belgian girl living in new York. She did her last year of high school in an exchange program but decided to stay and to study here” Jarvis said 

“what does she study” tony asked 

“she is in the same school as peter but in the health department. She is in nursing school” Jarvis said 

“wait how does she manage to live here, on her own” Steve asked 

“peter told me her parents give her some money and she lives with an old lady she took care of in the hospital, the lady gives her a roof above her head and food, while Jana takes care of her in exchange” Jarvis said leaving a silence. Steve and tony just looked at each other 

“how did they meet” tony asked 

“I think you should have this conversation with peter sir” Jarvis said very polite 

“that’s true, thank you Jarvis” Steve said as tony looked at him 

“really?” he asked 

“tony Jarvis is right, if we want to know about the girl we should ask peter not Jarvis” Steve said as he leaned in to kiss tony but tony pulled away as the watch vibrated again 

“vitals are normal” tony said 

“wait what” Steve asked 

“that’s it I’m going upstairs” tony said leaving but Steve grabbed him by his arm 

“tony give him some space” Steve said 

“Steve you were as much worried as I was, we should at least know he is our son, besides there is a nurse, what can go wrong” tony joked 

“fine” Steve said as he took Tony's hand while leaving the kitchen. 

“now peter is trouble” Clint said

“for being with that girl” Sam added 

“poor thing” Bucky finally said; “stop doing that” tony yelled from the hall causing them to laugh.

 

Meanwhile upstairs Jana was laying naked on peters bare chest kissing his neck 

“that was amazing” peter smiled as he kissed the top of her head, never wanting to leave this position, so warm and cosy with Jana her naked body against his. 

“sir, I am afraid you dads are on the way here” Jarvis suddenly said causing them to jump out of bed 

“fuck” Jana said as she was looking for her panties 

“how much time do we have” peter asked putting on his clothes as fast as he could 

“1 minute” Jarvis said as peter helped Jana with her dress. They quick sat down and Jana took her math from het bag 

“sir .. the bed” Jarvis said 

“shit” peter said as he jumped back on his feet and quickly made the bed, he just said down again as there was a knock on the door 

“Jarvis let them in” peter mumbled 

“come in” he said then a little louder. 

The door opened and his dad’s walked in. tony observed the room but saw nothing special beside the fact that Jana was doing her hair and peter his hair was completely messed up 

“what’s up” peter asked giving his father a kiss cause he hadn’t seen him all day 

“nothing, what happened here” Steve asked 

“I’m sorry where are my manners, hi, I suppose you know who I am” tony said reaching out his hand to Jana 

“yes, tony stark” she said. 

“we were just doing math” peter said showing the desk 

“then why is your hair messed up?” tony asked 

“cause it was difficult” peter lied looking at Jana 

“I am very grateful your son is helping me” she smiled 

“I am happy he is helpful, but I don’t get it, math at nursing school” tony said 

“Jarvis” peter mumbled 

“yes Jarvis told us no biggie” tony said 

“besides peter you are genius like me, some medical math is nothing compared to the intelligence math” tony said. 

‘damn’ peter thought knowing his dad was right. 

“son, you have your shirt on backwards and inside out” Steve smiled 

“oh that is my fault, I spilled my coke on him and he just grabbed a shirt from the ground that was lying around, for god knows how long, to change. you know how boys are, I thought it was funny so I said nothing” Jana lied 

“oh that is soo mean” peter lied deciding to go with her. 

“anyway, you heartrate was out this world” tony said 

“what” peter said 

“how .. how can you know that” Jana asked 

“vital device” tony said holding up the watch. 

“oooh” peter said 

“I showed of my tricks, I guess I overdid myself" peter said

“you should watch that” Jana said sounding serious but both she and peter knew she was lying 

“what” peter asked going along in the story 

“it’s not normal peter, you should let that check out in the hospital, just some checks nothing special” Jana said 

“we have a med bay” Steve said 

“will do” Jana said “but it’s not that serious looking at the numbers .. it’s high that’s a fact” Jana said and by that there fell an awkward silence 

“I should go home Louise will be expecting me” Jana said 

“oh okay, I hope your internship will go well and if you need help text me” peter said as he helped her getting the stuff back into the bag. 

“shoot my last train is gone, I did not know it was this late” Jana sighed 

“guess I’ll walk” she added 

“I can bring you” tony offered 

“no” peter said fast “I mean no not nessecairy, I’ll swing her home, I promised her cause she wanted to know how it felt to swing above the city” peter said knowing that if his father brought her home she would be interrogated 

“oh she knows you’re Spiderman” tony said 

“yes honey, I already discussed it with them shortly” Steve said 

“like in those five minutes when she arrived here?” tony asked 

“dad please” peter said as he grabbed Jana by her waist. Nobody had seen that he changed into his suit “fine” tony said as he rolled his eyes 

“let’s go, hang on tight” peter said 

“bye, nice meeting you” Jana said as peter shit a web out of his hand an flew through the window leaving his dads perplexed in his room 

“they had sex, haven’t they?” Steve asked 

“yes they did” tony said “they forgot to put the trashcan away” tony smiled pointing at the used condom in the trashcan. 

“well at least they do it save” Steve said as the switched of the light and closed the door 

“let’s confront him later, maybe we should follow them” tony smirked kissing Steve 

“outside?” Steve asked confused 

“no capsicle, follow their example” Tony smirked 

“oh yeah I knew that” Steve smiled picking up tony bridal style bring him to their room. 

After peter dropped of Jana he returned to the tower hoping his dads would not suspect a single thing and he was more than happy to find only Sam, Bucky, Clint and a sleeping Bruce in the living room. 

“where are my parents” peter asked sitting down next to Bucky 

“is that even a question?” Sam asked staying focused on the game. It took more than a minute for peter to figure out what he meant 

“oh god” he said while he slapped his forehead 

“and he gets it” Bucky smiled 

“I hope you can sleep tonight” Clint smirked while he shot a man in the game 

“hey that was me you moron” Bucky yelled while peter gave a fake smile knowing that what Clint said could be true. His room was on their level, right next to their room. He could always hear everything, but never told his dads. 

“want to join kid” Sam asked handing him a controller 

“thanks” peter said joining Bucky his team 

“don’t let me down kid” Bucky said. 

they played until Bruce woke up and stated that it was already 1 AM. They all went to bed and peter left for some night patrol cause his dads .., well they still loved each other very much. He returned an hour after he left and could still hear what happened in the room next door. It was until 4 am that it became completely quiet and peter could have at least 2 hours of sleep


	3. The first attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter!!!! the next one is almost done. it will be updated this saturday 24 april.

Several weeks later peter told his dads he would stay over at ned for some gaming but in reality he would just stay with Jana. The night was lovely and by the time that Jana had to take care of Louise he left for some patrol but that didn’t go as planned. Peter found some weird gun in an empty alley and decided to track it down, when he found the owner he wanted to confront him but a second man hit him out of nowhere with another gun. Peter fell hard on the ground and everything became black as the bad guys ran away. 

“peter” a voice said in the distance 

“peter” the voice said again and he flushed open his eyes only to find himself laying on the a rooftop 

“peter, Jana called 4 times already” Karen (the suit lady) said 

“send a message, say that I am on my way” peter said getting up feeling a wave of nausea coming over him 

“Karen what hit me” he asked 

“I don’t know but your vitals are normal” she informed 

“how long was I out?” he asked 

“you have been knocked out for 40 minutes”. 

Peter swinged to Jana her home and slid through the window, the minute he was inside he fell on the ground 

“peter that you” Jana walked in turning on the light. She saw peter on the ground without his mask looking as pale as the wall behind him “you ok, you look like ghost” she said kneeling down to feel his temperature

“I got hit by something” he said 

“peter you are running a fever” she said walking away but returning really quick with a wet washcloth 

“keep this against your forehead, if your temperature doesn’t go down in the next 15 minutes I will bring you to the tower” she said 

“I’ll be fine” peter smiled trying to kiss Jana but missed her mouth and kissed her ear instead

“what hit you” Jana asked helping him out of his suit 

“I don’t know, some green substance, something alien” peter said while he putted on some sweatpants and his geeky t-shirt 

“just lay down, I’ll be back soon” she smiled and kissed his forehead. Minutes passed by and peter had just closed his eyes when Jana returned. He felt shewas checking his fever again but he was to tired to respond.

“get up parker boy, we are going to get you home” she said 

“what why, you are a nurse” he whined while he got up 

“yeah, a nursing student, you are still running a high fever and I don’t trust that alien story” she said. peter just stared at her, he loved getting lost in her dark brown eyes, just then a new wave of nausea hit him again. He cramped his arms around his stomach and sat down again 

“are you going to get sick” Jana asked 

“no, I’ll be fine, you are right let’s go home” peter said. They walked out the apartment as peter stopped 

“what about Louise?” he asked

“James, the neighbour is with her” Jana smiled. The way to the tower was a true hell, with peter getting more sick as they came closer 

“take the main entrance” he mumbled as he did the eye scan 

“welcome home master peter” Jarvis said 

“should I inform mister stark that you are sick” he asked 

“no, just say that I’m home and that I am not alone” peter said s they walked into the elevator 

“will do sir, they are all in the kitchen” Jarvis said 

“great” Jana mumbled. Upstairs in the tower the avengers were just done eating and everyone was still talking a bit letting the food settle in 

“mister stark, peter has just arrived and he is not alone” Jarvis interrupted a conversation between tony and Bruce 

“I thought he would spend the night at Ned” Steve asked looking at his husband. suddenly the elevator went open and everyone turned around to see peter hanging completely on Jana as they walked out the elevator 

“hi dads” he managed to say before he threw up on the floor 

“peter!!” Steve yelled as he ran to his son with tony. peter kept heaving onto the floor as Jana rubbed his back 

“it’s ok, let it go” she whispered 

“can somebody give me a wet towel and a glass of water please” Jana said. when peter was done they laid him down on the couch and Jana took care of him. Tony and Steve did not leave his side and the others just stood there watching. As Jana was done cleaning peter she turned around to clean up the floor but tony stopped her “Dum-e” will take care of that” he said. Jana smiled and sat down next to peter 

“what happened” Steve asked “I thought he would be with ned” he added. Jana looked down and thought about lying but now was a good time to tell them 

“he wasn’t, he would stay with me cause you know, we are dating; he went on patrol like he always does when he comes over but he stayed away for a long time. After 2 hours I heard something in my room and found him lying on the floor pale as snow” Jana said 

“congrats on dating” Bucky said but tony shot him death with his eyes 

“what happened” he asked 

“well he said he found a weird gun, tracked it down and wanted to confront the owner when he got shot by a second person with some alien gun he thinks” Jana said

“do you happen to know where the gun is” tony asked 

“it’s in my backpack” peter suddenly said with a very raspy voice 

“take it easy Pete” Jana said 

“you told them huh” he asked 

“what else could I do” she asked 

“you mad pops” peter asked looking Steve and tony in the eye 

“you are super sick lying on the couch yet you are scared about our reaction over a relationship we already knew about?” tony asked 

“Bruce can you bring him to the lab and take care of him?” Steve asked 

“yes I can” he said. peter, Bruce and tony left downstairs to med bay as the others returned to the kitchen, just Jana and Steve stayed in the living room 

“you can stay here for the night” Steve said 

“oh no I can’t I have Louise to take care of in the morning, I just wanted peter to be safe with that alien stuff 

“you did great” Steve said “and I am glad he is dating such a wonderful girl” he added 

“thanks, I hope to see you soon mister rogers” Jana said and walked to the elevator 

“call me Steve” Steve smiled as she got inside 

“oh Steve, do mind sending me text when he is ok?” Jana asked 

“sure will” Steve smiled as he watched how the doors closed and went down to med bay to get an update on peter. 

By his surprise the med bay was empty

“Jarvis” Steve began but the AI answered his question before he could even ask it 

“they are in de lab sir” Jarvis said as Steve sighed. Peter was sick, he should rest. He walked in the lab an saw Bruce and tony with their backs turned to the door hanging over the gun. Peter was sitting in the couch with a bucket in his arms. Steve decided to ignore his husband and walked to his son. He sat down next to him and smiled 

“how are you feeling” Steve asked 

“you know, bad, but it’s getting better, I need to throw up now and then but it’ fine” peter said 

“how come you are not at med bay, or in bed” Steve asked 

“I did not want to, plus Bruce said my super-Spidey immune system is already getting the alien stuff out of my body” peter said feeling a another wave of nausea coming over him. He tightened the grip around the bucket as he heaved into it. when he was done he grabbed the glass of water and drank a bit. Steve just stared at his son who smiled at him 

“what” peter asked 

“nothing, I’m glad you are ok, you did the right thing coming back” Steve said 

“well thank Jana for that, I wanted to stay with her” peter smiled 

“why, so you can keep the relation hidden for a while longer?” Steve asked 

“yes, I liked sneaking around. Cause the first time you’ve met her, we had sex and it was so exiting to keep it hidden” peter said 

“yeah, the sex thing we knew, she is a good girl, treat her right son” Steve said 

“I will papa, hey dad, how is it going over there” peter asked. Tony looked up and turned around to see his husband siting there to 

“how long have you been sitting there 

“long enough to enjoy that ass” Steve smirked 

“ok too much” peter interrupted leaving his dads with a goofy smile on their faces 

“about that gun, it’s a leftover from the battle of new York several years ago” tony said 

“you were hit with an alien virus, see it as the flu from Asgard” Bruce said from behind them “luckily you have an excellent immune system cause a normal person would have been killed by that hit” Bruce added 

“can you still die from the flu?” Steve asked 

“not the flu capsicle” tony said 

“it’s the flu from Asgard, it’s from out of this word, you will burn up so high that your blood will boil, and you will be so sick that you can’t keep a thing inside so you get dehydrated, am I right doctor” tony asked. But before Bruce could answer peter heaved into the bucket again 

“ok that’s it, I’m taking you to your room” Steve said 

“but papa” peter started 

“no Pete you heard your pops listen to him” tony said helping him on his feet 

“tony is right, about the Asgardian flu and about you getting to bed, you need to sit this out” Bruce said 

“can you walk?” Steve asked 

“I’ll try” peter said but as soon as he got up he fell back in the couch 

“I’ll carry you” Steve said picking up his son. Peter just wrapped his arms and legs around Steve his body like a big baby. Tony followed them with the bucket. As the passed the living room, the other avengers became quiet but peter smiled 

“I’m ok guys” he said sticking out his thumb 

“way to go Spidey” Sam smiled 

“get well” Bucky shouted. 

"congrats with the girlfriend" clint yelled. 

As they arrived in peters room, Steve helped him getting into bed. As soon as he laid down peter fell asleep. Tony sat down in the couch next to the bed. Steve took peters phone and joined his husband 

“what are you doing?” tony asked 

“sending Jana a message, if it wasn’t for her, he would still be at her home” Steve said as he tried to figure out how the phone worked 

“give me that” tony smiled seeing his husband struggling with the phone and took it out of his hand 

“what should I send?” tony asked 

“say that he is ok” Steve said 

“peter is fine, he is sleeping now, fever dropped, he won’t be at school tomorrow Love Steve and tony ” he said. several moments later his phone buzzed 

“oh message from “love” tony smiled 

“thank you for letting me know, if it’s ok I’ll come by tomorrow. Can you please give him a goodnight kiss? Love Jana ” it said. 

Steve got up and adjusted the bedsheets around peter. He gave him a small kiss on his forehead and went back to the couch. He got comfortable and tony laid down on him with a blanket. They kissed each other as they watched peter. And together the super family fell asleep.


	4. super powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! sorry it's a day later than i said, but my internship is killing me right now!  
> have fun

Next morning tony woke up by the sound of a door opening. He blinked a few times with his eyes and was wondering where he was. He felt Steve arms around his chest and remembered they fell asleep in peters room. 

“peter” he whispered to look up and see the boy in bed with his arm around the bucket. Then tony noticed a girl coming out the bedroom with a wet washcloth 

“I’m fine love” peter said smiling as Jana sat down next to him 

“oh really? You have a low fever, just let me help you” Jana said as peter sat up in his bed putting the bucket away 

“come here” he mumbled as he opened his arms to her, she hesitated “I’m not sick anymore, just the fever” peter smiled as Jana gave in. she let peter wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head on his chest and he kissed her temple. “don’t you have school or work?” peter asked 

“no school internship has ended and Louise is with some friends at the home” Jana smiled looking up at peter 

“I love you” peter said 

“I love you more” Jana smiled as she pecked his lips 

“that’s impossible” peter answered 

“let’s not argue in front of your dads” Jana giggled causing peter to freeze, tony quickly closed his eyes but could still hear everything 

“right” he said. peter looked at his dads sleeping on his couch 

“I want love like that” Jana said 

“you have love like that” peter smiled and kissed Jana. Tony could tell it was not just a regular kiss. 

“I euhm I’m getting hungry” peter said as he broke off the kiss 

“then you should eat” Jana said 

“really but would it be smart after all the puking?” peter asked 

“we will start with some light food” she said as they got out of bed 

“I’m lucky to have a personal nurse” he smiled and the walked hand in hand out the door. 

Tony waited until the door was closed before he opened his eyes. What he just witnessed was something magical 

“Jarvis did you record that” he asked looking up at the ceiling 

“I record everything sir” Jarvis answered 

“can you save that and send a copy to my computer in the lab” tony asked 

“of course sir” Jarvis said as tony tried to get out of Steve his arms without waking him up 

“tony” he grumbled and pulled him back into the couch 

“I need to go honey” tony said as he kissed his husband 

“tony, I want you” Steve smiled as he pulled tony in for a passionate kiss 

“not here honey, not in peter his room, his couch” tony said and Steve fully opened his eyes 

“oh god, peter I’m so sorry” he said as he looked around the room “where is he” Steve asked 

“downstairs with his girlfriend, I have witnessed the most beautiful moment in history Steve” tony smiled as they both got up and left the room 

“come down to the lab this afternoon and I can show you 

“tony, we have that meeting remember” Steve said. tony rolled his eyes and sighed “fine” he mumbled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed by and peter was ok, they kept their eyes open for the bad guys but there was no sign of them. Between tony and Steve was everything better than ever, tony had never shown him the tape about peter and Jana, he simply forgot it. Also Jana had become more a part of the superfamily since they knew they were dating. 

It was a Tuesday , night as Jana was eating with Louise. 

“how is your peter boy doing” Louise asked 

“oh he is fine, never been bad why do ask?” Jana said 

“oh like I did not see his feverish face last time” Louise smirked referring to the alien incident 

“oh yeah, he is better, he is actually coming over tonight” Jana said exited 

“but you have your training” Louise said 

“yeah he will be here as I come home” Jana said leaving Louise just with a smile 

“what” Jana laughed

“those sparkles when you talk about him” Louise said 

“what oh no” Jana said starting to blush. “

oh don’t hide it, I once had those sparkles” Louise said sipping of her wine. Jana was surprised, after all this time she never told anything about the past 

“oh please do tell about the mystery man” Jana smirked drinking of her own wine 

“his name was Howard stark” Louise said and Jana spitted out her wine 

“something wrong dear?” luise asked

“no please do tell” Jana said cleaning the mess 

“there is not much to tell, I fell in love with him on one of his expo’s, we kissed a couple times but there was this girl, Maria, and I saw the sparkles in his eyes when he talked about her. so I let him go, she became his wife and I never found love again but I’m ok with that” Louise smiled 

“oh I’m so sorry” Jana said 

“why love? It’s not your fault” Louise said 

“well, have you ever heard of him again?” Jana tried really careful “I heard he died December 16 1991 with Maria in a car crash. I always said he was a reckless driver” Louise shrugged 

“anything else” Jana said 

“well he has a son, Tony I believe, he is married and has a son to” Louise said and Jana smiled 

“is it true his son, tony, is gay?” Louise added 

“well, he is married to Steve rogers” Jana said 

“oh well, son must be adopted then” Louise said smiling 

“well Louise about that son” Jana said and took Louise her hand “peter is Tony stark his son, he is Howards grandchild” Jana said and louse just smiled 

“then I am sure you will be fine” Louise smiled “don’t you have somewhere to be?” Louise added looking at the clock 

“yeah practise” Jana said as he got up “I’ll be home on time” Jana said as she hurried out of her apartment. 

She took the train to the side of new York, she played football in a small team. After practise she missed her last train and decided to walk home. She was almost home when she saw a wounded man in an empty alley 

“sir are you ok” she said as she kneeled down next to him 

“go, go” he mumbled 

“it’s okay, I’m a nurse” Jana smiled; he looked up and reached out his hand 

“let’s get you to the street” she said trying the get the man on his feet. Once she was out the alley the man lost his conscious and went in cardiac arrest. With no one else to help her, she stared CPR 

“somebody call 911” she yelled. a lot of people just stood there watching her 

“please stand back, give some space” she said multiple times but nobody really moved. 

Suddenly all the people around then stepped back and Jana looked up seeing some man with alien gun right in front of her 

“he should be death” he yelled and shot right at the man. The blast blew her right of the man causing her the land a few meters further than the man on the hard pavement floor. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 blocks away peter was sitting on a rooftop watching the city as he heard a blast going off. He called his das and went to the noise 

“dad, I think it’s the bad guys” he said 

“alright peter stay put we are on the way” tony said. peter arrived at the same time as an ambulance, he helped them putting the man in the ambulance but peter feared he was death. 

“Spiderman, the girl she also needs help” somebody yelled. peter looked up and saw another body on the street with a few people around her. 

“give some space” peter said clearing his way but froze as he saw who it was 

“fuck” he whispered 

“language” Steve said 

“no no no” peter screamed as he took Jana in his arms. Just then tony and Steve arrived. The crowed sheered as they walked up to peter. Steve froze right on the spot, he saw his son holding the lifeless body of his girlfriend 

“tony” he mumbled 

“on it” tony said as he hurried to peter 

“Pete, Pete” tony said trying to get Jana out his arms 

“no” he cried 

“Jarvis” tony said as he touched her body 

“she is alive but needs urgent medical attention” Jarvis said 

“peter I’ll bring her to Bruce, she will be fine, stay with your dad” tony said as he took Jana in his arms and flew away 

“ok I know this is hard but do it for her, we need to find the guys” Steve said. peter only nodded and they both ran into the alley looking for clues. Steve and peter had been out all night when tony suddenly dropped in on the coms 

“peter, come home she is about to wake up” he said. peter looked at Steve 

“go, I’ll get home” Steve smiled as he saw his son take of in the dark night. 

Once peter was in the tower he ran straight to the med bay. He saw his dad and Bruce standing by her bed 

“how is she” peter asked out of breath 

“okay, she was lucky, she was only hit by the blast” tony said 

“how do you know that?” peter asked 

“Jarvis hacked into the street camera” Bruce smiled. They all 3 watched the footage 

“she is way to kind” peter said as he took her hand 

“we are going to leave you, if anything goes wrong, call me” tony said. 

“okay fine, thanks dad” peter said and hugged him real tight before tony and Bruce left. Peter sat down and took her hand. He kissed it and looked at her 

“you’ll be fine” he smiled right before fell asleep. Next morning he woke up and saw the bed was empty 

“Jana” he mumbled but then he realised what happened “Jana” he said 

“over here” she said. peter looked up and saw her eating at a small table, dress like she was ready to go to school, like nothing had happened 

“you ok” she asked as she saw peter staring 

“yeah, are you ok?” peter asked as he walked over to her 

“yeah, I’ll be fine, your dad said I have to stay here for a couple days” she smiled 

“oh, that’s bad” peter said as he kissed her 

“what about Louise” peter asked 

“she is with James. He know what happened” Jana said and smiled 

“what's wrong?” peter asked 

“well speaking about Louise ..” Jana said 

“what about her” peter asked 

“she once had a relationship with Howard” Jana said 

“Howard, as in Howard stark, my grandpa” peter said in disbelief 

“yeah I know, she didn’t have a clue you were his grandson” Jana said 

“I never knew him although” peter sighed 

“I know” Jana said grabbing his hand. 

“so what do you feel like doing today?” peter asked 

“I don’t know what I can do” Jana smiled 

“well I guess some gaming will be allowed” peter said as he got up 

“where are you going” Jana asked 

“to the living room, I hate med bay” peter said 

“wait for me dork” Jana called out as he was almost out the door 

“dork? Really?” he asked as he turned around and ran to Jana 

“peter know your strength” Jana yelled as she saw him running 

“right, I’m sorry, I still can’t believe you survived that” peter said 

“well I’m glad I survived” Jana smiled 

“yeah me to” peter sid as they left to the living room. 

They stayed there all day, while now and then somebody would bring food or ask o watch a movie and when the night fell they went to bed. Peter was already in his bed when Jana walked in “oh look at that” she smiled 

“care to join” peter smirked 

“I would love to I’m so tired” she said as she got under the covers and snuggled into peter his bare chest. 

Peter wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head “I’ll protect you” he whispered as Jana slowly fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning peter woke up by something burning against him, like a fire or and iron pressed to his chest. He opened his eyes and it took him a moment to realise it was Jana that was burning against him 

“Jarvis what is her temperature?” peter asked 

“39 degrees sir” Jarvis said 

“jeez” peter sighed as he got out bed 

“I suggest a cold wet washcloth and rest” Jarvis said 

“I’m on it” peter said as he went to the bathroom. He was thinking about waking up Bruce but he didn’t know how he would react, it was just a fever. Peter returned to his room and saw Jana was still sleeping. As he wanted to put it on her forehead Jana woke up and moved her hand towards peters hand to push the washcloth away. What happened next left peter speechless. All the water was drained out the washcloth and hovering in front of them 

“what are you doing” Jana asked 

“oh no that’s all you love” peter said still staring 

“no, I am doing nothing” Jana said and from the minute she took her eyes from it to lok at peter it all fell on the bed 

“WHAT THE HECK” Jana screamed 

“stop yelling, you’ll wake up dad” peter said 

“I DON’T CARE” Jana yelled again 

“stop yelling, we will clean it up” peter said 

“wait” Jana said as she looked at the wet bed. She moved her hand in a funny way and the water started to drain out the blanket 

“OH MY GOD” she yelled 

“STOP YELLING” peter now yelled causing Jana to look up 

“now you are the one yelling” Jana said 

“not funny, we should do something, maybe you can control other elements” peter said as he ran to his ventilator to turn it on 

“don’t be silly” Jana said 

“I’m not, try to control the air” peter said. Jana got up and sighed 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” she said but started to focus on the air she felt brushing over her. she started to move her hand and tried to feel what she felt with the water. Suddenly peter started laughing and Jana opened her eyes. What she saw was unbelievable, right in front of them was a mini tornado 

“wow” she said and started laughing as well, the tornado grew bigger and the both of them panicked. Papers and other stuff was flying to the room and Jana couldn’t stop it. suddenly peter kissed her and the storm ended 

“what was that” she asked 

“I brought you out of concentration” peter said 

“let’s go to the training level, let’s see what else you can do. 

Once they arrived they started practising and soon they found out Jana could control all 4 the elements like she was an avatar. Just as she tried to control a small fire in her hand, the door opened and Bucky walked inside 

“oh hey guys sorry for interrupting” he said.

Jana lost her concentration and the fire fell on the ground. Peter quick threw some water on it and looked at Bucky. 

“what is going on here” Bucky asked 

“well that is a long story” peter said calm but he could see Jana was in panic 

“don’t be mad please” she squealed out 

“oh no I’m not mad, not if you don’t tell me what is going on” Bucky said stepping closer 

“uncle Bucky please, she learned she had powers and …” peter started to tell the whole story 

“wow” was all Bucky could say 

“so now she is trying to control it before we go to papa and dad” Peter said “right Jana” he said 

“right” she said. 

peter turned around but to smile at her but he could not see her 

“Jana?” he asked 

“what” she said 

“Bucky am I going mad?” peter asked walking over to him 

“hey what is going on, is there something on my face” she asked 

“well, euhm” Bucky said shocked 

“guys” Jana raised her voice 

“ok honey, come to me and kiss me” peter said very slowly. He was scared cause he could not see a thing but suddenly he felt Jana her soft lips pressed against his

“what the hell” he screamed as he jumped back 

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER” Jana yelled 

“Jana you are invisible” Bucky said 

“I’m what” she asked as she ran to a mirror “why can’t I see myself” she asked 

“well, you are invisible” peter said 

“oh no, help me” Jana said 

“I guess it is one of your powers” peter said and a silence fell in the room. Bucky and peter just stared at nothing in the direction of the mirror assuming she would be standing there 

“well don’t just stand there, help me” Jana said as she walked to peter and grabbed his hand 

“this is weird” he mumbled 

“not.freaking.helping.” Jana said irritated 

“well I guess you are going to have to tell stark after all” Bucky said 

“I guess so” peter said. 

“let’s go, before it’s permanent” Bucky joked 

“Bucky now is not the time for jokes” Jana said as she hitted him on the arm 

“ow, not fair we can’t see you, no hitting” Bucky said as Jana hitted him a few times more 

“Jarvis, wake up papa and dad, say that we are on the way” peter said as they left the room 

“will do sir” Jarvis said


	5. preapare to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, school and work were killing me last week!! But here is a brand new chapter enjoy!!

Tony was awake, of course he was, if it wasn’t for his husband he would down in the lab all week with no sleep. But Steve wanted him by his side every night cause he claimed tony needed sleep. He would not blame the old man, he liked waking up next to Steve. In the morning he had heard some yelling out peter his room but ignored it as Steve snuggled deeper into his arms. Steve was still in the same position but tony couldn’t sleep anymore, he could not get up either cause that would wake up Steve and he knew Steve needed some sleep after what happened with Jana . Super soldier or not, he was really tired and he needs sleep or he is a cranky grandpa. Tony smiled at the thought “cranky grandpa” he mumbled and kissed Steve his head. Suddenly the lights went on but were dimmed imeadiantly so Steve would not wake up 

“Jarvis what’s wrong” tony asked 

“it appears that peter has found himself I a situation” Jarvis said 

“what kind of situation?” tony asked sitting up, ignoring Steve his moans 

“a problem he can’t solve, he asked me to inform you they are on the way” Jarvis said 

“who is they?” tony asked 

“peter, Jana and sergeant Barnes” Jarvis said 

“why Barnes” tony asked 

“he found them when the problem occurred” Jarvis said 

“oh god” tony thought hoping it would be nothing worse. 

“honey get up, peter and Barnes are on the way with Jana” tony said getting out bed to find a shirt. 

“Bucky” Steve mumbled 

“that you hear” tony smiled down looking at Steve 

“I heard Bucky, must protect him” Steve said still half asleep 

“he can protect himself, now get up they can arrive any minute now or do you want them to found you naked” tony said as Steve complete woke up and sat up in bed 

“now that would be a problem” Steve said as the door opened and peter and Bucky walked in 

“hey dads” peter smiled 

“stark, Steve” Bucky said firmly 

“where is Jana, Jarvis said she would come to” tony said as the suddenly closed 

“I am here” she said 

“what the heck” Steve said looking at tony with his concerned look 

“can you come to me” tony asked looking at nothing but suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder 

“I’m here” Jana said “is the permanent?” she asked 

“I .. I don’t know, let’s get you to Bruce” tony stammered. 

Peter looked at his dad. For the first time in his life he heard his dad stutter, usually Steve was the one to stutter but Tony never stuttered. While he was in his thoughts he didn’t see they were about to leave. Tony and Bucky were already outside when he felt a kiss on his cheek 

“are you coming?” Jana asked 

“yeah I’ll be right there go ahead” he said looking at nothing “I want to speak with my father” peter smiled 

“alright then, love you” Jana said as she left but nobody could see she already left the room causing a very awkward silent scene 

“you already outside?” tony asked 

“right behind you” Jana suddenly said as she touched tony his shoulder. Tony scared the crap out of himself and started cursing 

“tony! Language” Steve yelled 

“oh common, she can scare me but I can’t goddamn curse?” tony said “get dressed and talk your son” he added as he smiled 

“can we leave? Bucky asked 

“Jarvis can you alert Bruce we are on the way? Please explain him everything as good as you can” tony said 

“alright sir” Jarvis answered. Tony looked inside, smiled at his husband and son and threw a little kiss at them as he closed the door leaving peter and Steve behind.

“what do you want to talk about?” Steve asked 

“can you get dressed first please” peter asked 

“why is that the most important thing right now?” Steve asked 

“cause I don’t like the idea of you being naked under there” peter said 

“alright then, your dad likes it” Steve smirked as he got up 

“papa please” peter yelled and quick turned around as soon as he saw his father was indeed naked. 

After Steve came back he sat down on the bed next to peter 

“what’s wrong son” he asked putting his hand on his shoulder 

“dad stuttered” peter said 

“yeah…and?” Steve asked 

“papa ever since I’m born I have never ever heard him stutter!” peter said 

“where is this going” Steve asked straight to the point 

“what if he can’t save Jana, I love her papa, I don’t want to lose her” peter said looking Steve right in the eyes 

“oh peter, I should’ve known it was about this” Steve said “listen to me, I all the years that I know your dad, from the day that I met him until now, I have heard him stutter several times. And every time something great happen. Last time he stuttered was to say yes to someone, you want to know who?” Steve said 

“yeah” peter answered 

“he had to say to the adoption lady, he had to say yes in order to start your adoption procedure. I know your dad is a lot of things, I bet he and Bruce will figure this out” Steve said pulling peter in for a hug 

“thanks papa, i feel better now, are you coming down to the lab?” peter asked getting up 

“no, I promised Bucky I would do something with him today” Steve said 

“oh okay, bye dad. Love you” peter said as he left the room. He practically ran to the lab and was more than happy to find out Jana wasn’t invisible anymore. She was standing in a glass box smiling like a goofball 

“don’t enter the room master peter” Jarvis said 

“oh okay, why” he asked 

“because there is a lot of gamma radiation in there” Bruce said walking inside 

“isn’t that going to kill her” peter asked 

“well it would but the alien thing she was blasted with was still in her body and it was highly unstable but we figured out that with the right gamma radiation, we can stable her so she can start to use her powers” tony said looking at peter 

“but she can already control some of them” peter said 

“which is great but not good enough, she will need to learn more in the next few weeks” Bruce said 

“well, I trust you guys” peter said smiling as something beeped 

“I’ll get that” Bruce said and walked inside 

“what about the radiation?” peter asked 

“the man is hulk, he is full with gamma radiation” tony smiled 

“oh” peter said watching how Bruce helped Jana get out of the glass box 

“so how was the talk with your father?” tony asked 

“oh, good, nothing mayor” peter smiled 

“great, where is he anyway” tony asked 

“he said he would spend the day with uncle Bucky” peter said 

“right, I forgot” tony said “alright kid let’s work on your suit while Bruce is inside with Jana” tony said as he opened the door to go the his own lab. 

 

Next few weeks were fun but oh so difficult. Peter had to work on his suit, go to school and last but not least he had to train to be ready for the next attack. Jana still lived in the little apartment with Louise. Despite the fact that tony and Steve offered her a room she denied it for Louise. She was more busy than peter. She had school, the internship, het football games and on top off that all she had to learn on how to control her powers. She was doing great, very night after school or work she would come by in the tower to train. Sometimes she would stay for dinner, sometimes she would head back home really soon. Tonight was one of those nights where Jana stayed for dinner, she actually had lived in the tower for a whole week now cause Louise was sick and ended up in the hospital. 

“want to go for a walk after dinner?” peter asked snapping Jana out of her thoughts. Peter, tony and Steve were eating together when Jana ended her training, Steve insisted that she would stay for dinner 

“what oh euhm yeah fine, I need to get some clothes for school” Jana said very distracted 

“are you ok? If you need to have more rest from training we can arrange it” tony said 

“no, it’s fine, it’s just that I worry too much” Jana said looking down at her plate 

“about Louise?” peter asked 

“yeah but also about the fact that I barely have time for my boyfriend” she said smiling at peter 

“oh common, we spend a lot of time tighter in the evening” peter said 

“where are mostly working on school and when that doesn’t happen, I always fall asleep” Jana said 

“and I like that” peter smiled 

“you are doing great, you can already control all your powers, take a break from training you deserve it” Steve smiled 

“you indeed deserve it” tony added 

“now eat your food and we will walk to the hospital, visit Louise and then get you your stuff from the apartment” peter smiled 

“this family is filled with so much positivity” Jana said as she took another bite from her food.

After dinner they did as said. they got dressed and walked to the hospital, after a rather long visit Jana was happy to know Louise was on the better hand, one less thing to worry about. After the visit they walked to the apartment, Jana quick putted some clothes in a backpack and they left again. On the way out they talked to James before they left to walk home 

“I know a great route to get home” peter smiled as he took Jana her hand 

“I love you peter, thank you for this” Jana smiled as she leaned it to kiss peter. They walked among empty streets and ended up in a beautiful park, there were a lot of Christmas lights that made the park look marvellous 

“peter how did you find this” Jana asked looking at all the lights 

“I stumbled upon it during patrol” peter smiled and stopped by a bench 

“we should sit down, just take in the moment, enjoy each other’s presence” peter said sitting down; Jana smiled and sat down. After a while she laid down and laid her head on peter his lap. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear and started playing with it. it was nice and peaceful until out of nowhere a man appeared 

“well well well, peter freaking parker” he said “I know your secret Spiderman” he added. 

from the moment Jana saw his alien gun, she used her powers to become invisible. Peter understood what she was doing and said nothing, he felt she got up and hoped she would not do anything stupid. 

“who are you” peter said standing up, figuring out what powers Jana would use. 

“I am the one who shot you, as soon as you were knocked out I took off your mask and I saw your face I knew you were stark his son” the man said 

“what do you want” peter asked as slowly walked to a small pond in the middle of the park. He assumed, and hoped, Jana was going to use water cause there was no fire close by to control and there was no wind 

“your father is the reason I went to prison” the man said 

“well I am sure he had his reasons to send you” peter said 

“ when your father or should I say his iron man alter ego decided to act out like a hero the gangs in new York changed, I had to step up my game and then the man himself caught me. I swore to take my revenge so when I got out I started dealing those alien guns, trying to think on how to take revenge” the man said 

“listen you can still walk away, i won't say a thing, won't chase you, just leave me alone” peter tried to reason with the man 

“oh no, as I said I was trying think of a plan and then his stupid crime fighting spider in a onsie shows up handing me the best gift of my life, when I saw you were stark his son I knew I was going to get my revenge trough you” the man yelled 

“no need for yelling, and using me to get your revenge is the most stupid thing, it will only get him more mad! He will send the avengers for you” peter said 

“yeah I know, that is why I tried to kill your girlfriend so you would be mad enough to kill me” he said 

“that was you? That whole thing was staged?” peter said getting mad 

“now that is what I wanted to see” the man smiled doing a little dance; 

peter wanted to kill him but before he could shoot a web at the man a water ball smashed in his face 

“what was that” the man said, peter used the distraction and webbed the man, suddenly another water ball smashed his face but harder 

“guys” the man yelled and out of nowhere at least 20 men appeared with gun in their hands 

“Jana” peter whispered as he saw rocks and grass starting to hover over the ground behind them, more and more rocks rose to the sky but the men had no clue what was happening above their head 

“not so though now are you, say goodbye to your life peter parker” the man said 

“on my mark boys, get ready to fire” he said when suddenly all the rocks and grass were dropped onto the men, many passed out some of them tried to shoot him but missed. Jana became visible again and peter ran to her and grabbed her around the waist 

“this is not over parker, prepare for battle, if you don’t show up here next week same place, same time and please I will attack the city and it won’t be pretty! Oh and please bring your dads and his stupid friends” the man yelled as peter shot a web string and flew away “

peter” Jana stammered 

“you did great honey” peter said 

“the battle, we need to tell your dads, we need to prepare” Jana said. 

As soon as they got home peter assembled the avengers in the living room, many of them were in pyjama and were not amused 

“parker this better be good” Bucky mumbled 

“we just got out a fight with a man that daddy put in jail, I don’t know his name but dad caught the man himself, he wanted revenge by killing Jana and me but he failed, also his fight tonight failed thanks to Jana her fighting” peter said 

“who can it be” Steve asked looking at tony 

“did he look like this?” tony asked showing a picture 

“yes that is the man, he said ther was going to be a battle if we don’t show up next week same place same time” peter said 

“that is Colin, a complete lunatic, avengers, prepare for battle next week” tony said and walked away leaving everyone behind.


	6. The battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it took so long to upgrade this story but I kinda had a writers block but thanks to my other stories   
> (a cinema date and dust?) i had new inspiration to finish this story. there will be one more chapeter after this one and that will be the last one. I'm in the middle of exams right now and college is killing me but hopefully i'll be able to upload it in 2 weeks.   
> enjoy and thank you for reading!

“tony” Steve yelled but tony kept walking

“Oh tony common” Steve yelled again but tony disappeared in the darkness. Steve sighed and looked at the ceiling

“Jarvis where is he going?” Steve asked

“your level sir” 

“thanks” 

“you know you don’t have to look at the ceiling when you talk to him right?” Sam asked

“not now Sam” Natasha hissed as Steve left. Everybody just sat there in a daze on the same spot as the where when they were assembled.

“ok what the hell” Bucky spoke breaking the silence

“I’m sure Steve and tony will come up with a plan” Bruce said “just give them some time to process, It seemed that tony was touched by the news” 

“do you know something more peter?” Clint asked

“no, I told you everything I know just now” peter answered

“maybe we can try Jarvis” Jana said

“Jarvis” peter asked

“yes sir” 

“can you tell us more about that Colin guy” 

“I’m sorry that information is classified sir, I will keep this a secret just as I kept your secret the other night. If you want to know more, I am afraid you will need to ask your dad” Jarvis said and the room became quiet

“at least we tried” Bucky said looking at the group

“alright I suggest we get back to our rooms, try to get some sleep, and get ready to train tomorrow for the battle” Bruce said as he stood up

“that sounds like a great plan” Natasha sighed as she followed Bruce. In the next minute everybody said goodnight to each other and went to their room. Peter and Jana stayed in the living room cause they didn’t wanted to disturb peter his dads

“what movie do you want to watch” Jana asked laying down her head onto peter his lap

“I’m sorry love that we need to sleep here” peter said looking down

“hey peter, it’s not your fault ok? I understand it besides this couch is really comfy and I got the best pillow ever” Jana said

“alright then, do I get to choose the movie?” peter asked

“sure” 

“alright, star wars it is” 

“peter” Jana whined

“what, I could choose” he said

“I know, I love you, now start the movie before I choose another movie” Jana said.

 

Meanwhile Steve reached their level and walked to the master bedroom. He opened the door expecting to find tony but the room was empty.

“he is in peter’s room sir” Jarvis said

“thank you” Steve said going to peter’s room. peter his room was open and tony was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands

“tony” Steve whispered

“hey” tony said looking at Steve. Steve smiled at his husband and sat right next to him. Tony just sighed and laid his head on Steve his shoulder

“tony who is this Colin guy?” Steve asked

“that, my love, is a long story” 

“ a story that I want to hear everything about” 

“but a story that I don’t want to talk about” tony answered very quick. A silence fell and Steve sighed

“listen tony, I love you, and I don’t want to push into telling me the story but that guy threatened OUR son tony, he my son too, I deserve to know the story” Steve said and an even longer silence fell

“I love you tony, but I can’t hide the fact that I’m disappointed, I’m going to check on peter, night love” Steve sighed as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

“Colin was of my best buyers back in the days” tony began causing Steve to turn around and sit down on bed again

“he was a really bad guy but he got money and that was all that Obedaya cared about. When I became iron man I shut down the business but Obedaya kept celling guns behind my back. When the world found out I was iron man and obi died, Colin kept approaching me. No big deal you would think, but that was around the time I found out I was gay, I had my first boyfriend, his name was Josh. Of course there was my relationship with pepper to cover it up with but Somehow he found out about my secret, he threatened my boyfriend which caused a lot of struggles on our relationship. 2 months after the threat we broke up. I was the one who ended it, he couldn’t bear to live with me anymore so I had to end it” tony said taking a deep breath

“however Colin never knew we broke up and 3 months after we broke up he killed Josh. That sick psycho bastard filmed the whole damn thing and send the video to me. I always loved josh, he was my first boyfriend and the way thing ended were never fair. I was so mad I went after him on my own. Killed his 2 most valuable crew members in the process and locked him away in prison. On his trial he swore he would get his revenge on me one day. I never thought he would get free until now, he indeed did and freaking threatened our son Steve, I know what he is capable of, we need to think this through I don’t want peter and Jana to fight with us in the battle” tony said now looking at Steve who just blinked with his eyes

“you could say something” tony said

“I’m so sorry tony” Steve said pulling tony in for a hug

“we really need to find a plan to block peter and Jana out of the battle” 

“we will honey, will but let’s get some sleep first” Steve said getting up

“where are you going” tony whined

“to our bedroom, cause when peter comes upstairs with Jana I am sure they will want their bed” Steve said. tony smiled and got up. They walked outside and closed the door

“steve? can we first go check on peter?” 

“sure” 

They went to the elevator and went downstairs. As soon as the door opened they walked outside. Steve went out first and tony followed but Steve suddenly stopped as he saw peter and Jana sleeping on the couch causing tony to bump into Steve

“goddamnit Steve” he started to curse but Steve covered his mouth with his hand and pointed at peter and Jana. They took a few steps closer and saw Jana sleeping on top of their son who was also sleep with one hand hanging out the car with a controller in his hand. Tony walked to them and lad a blanket over the both of them. He took the controller out of peter his hand and placed the arm around Jana her waist. He gave him a little kiss on the forehead and walked back to Steve

“now I will be able to sleep” tony told Steve. They kissed and went back upstairs. It took tony awhile to fall asleep and Steve felt that he was till awake so he took tony in arms “I love you” he said “I love you to” he answered right before they both fell asleep.

Next morning tony woke up early and felt Steve his arms still wrapped around him. He slowly made his way out of Steve his arms

“tony” Steve grumbled but tony ignored it

“tony stay” Steve whined

“I’m coming, I just wanted to know the time” tony said as he finally reached his phone. ’11:30 AM’ it said and tony said up straight

“what’s wrong?” Steve asked

“Steve it’s almost noon” tony started to panic for a reason Steve did not know nor could figure out.

“tony, tony please calm down” Steve said pulling tony into his arms

“we need to prepare for the fight, peter, we need to protect peter” tony said

“honey, you just had the most decent sleep in years, just relax we can train later. And peter, don’t worry about him he’ll be fine” Steve said kissing the top of tony his head. A silence moment fell and tony just sat there with the tears streaming down his cheeks

“oh tony, come here” Steve said as he hugged his husband more tight

“Steven, he is our son, I can’t bear to lose him, I can’t bear to lose you! Not after what he did  with Josh” tony said drying his tears

“I will protect you both, trust me” Steve said

“I trust you with my life” tony answered

“how about some breakfast huh” Steve smiled

“more like lunch but sure, I’m starving” tony said. they both got out bed an got dressed. Tony opened the door and stepped outside but stopped to turn around at Steve

“what’s wrong” Steve asked

“are my eyes red” 

“no, you look fine, now get going, I’m starving” 

“what If I don’t move” tony teased

“then you will be moved” Steve said affirmative. He looked at tony but he did not move

“tony last chance” Steve grumbled and tony still didn’t move. Then without a warning Steve picked up tony, threw him over his shoulder and walked to the elevator

“Steve” tony whined

“no whining, I warned you” Steve said waiting for the elevator

“Jarvis can you block the elevator once we are inside” tony said “yes sir” Jarvis said “oh tony” Steve said as he walked inside.

Several floors downstairs peter was in the kitchen cocking some meal as Clint Natasha and Sam entered the kitchen

“you alone” Clint asked

“yeah why” peter asked

“oh no I expected Jana or the super dads” Clint said

“spoken of super dads, the elevator isn’t moving, can you ask your dad to fix it” Sam asked

“sure, but I haven’t seen them since yesterday evening” peter said as he joined them at the table

“where is Bucky” Clint asked

“he joined Jana on her way to school. She wanted to go alone but he insisted to join her after the treat” peter said

“he cares for you guys” Natasha said. suddenly the elevator went open with e ‘pling’ causing everyone to look at it

“I guess the elevator is fixed Sam” peter said taking a bite from his fodd on the plate infront of him. Every one watched how Steve and tony walked out the elevator straight to the kitchen.

“I thought the elevator was broken” Sam said as they entered

 

“oh I knew” tony smirked as he and Steve sat down

“oh god dads!!” peter said “I’m never taking the elevator anymore” he whined with a disgusted face causing everyone to laugh.

Peter spend his day trying not to think about the battle. They all did what they were supposed to do. Jana went to school, always in protection of Bucky. Peter just did his own thing. He wasn’t afraid of the battle. He was freaking Spiderman! 4 days after the treat was made peter was on his way to pick up Jana from school. She texted him that she managed to get rid of Bucky and she wanted to spend time with him now that they could be alone without a single avengers hovering around them. Peter was in the park when someone shouted out his name

“parker”

Peter turned around and saw that man, or Collin like his dad told him

“Collin” peter said in a cold voice

“wandering alone in the park are we?”

“are you here to call of the battle?” peter said while his Spidey senses were warning him for danger

“oh no, I’m here to piss off your dad. Goodbye peter parker” Collin said as he pulled out a gun and fired it right at peter.

Before he could even duck away an invisible shield had formed around peter blocking the bullet.

“what the hell” Collin yelled and kept shooting. The shield stayed round peter and he took the chance to change into his Spiderman suit which he always wore under his clothes.

“Jana” peter yelled looking around as the shield disappeared . Suddenly a man came from behind the bushes with Jana strangled in his arms. She had a gun against his head

“nooo, let her go” peter yelled. as he ran to them. A real fight stared and peter could only hope someone would find then. He managed to free Jana but after some minutes 2 guys surprised them and caught them. They were tied up against each other listening to a lame speech from Collin about how he was going to kill the great tony stark. they both had pointed guns at their heads.

“Jana I love you, I’m sorry I dragged you into this” peter whispered

“It’s ok, this is not the end” Jana whispered back “don’t give up”

“I always thought we would marry and could have children” peter said

“don’t give up just yet” Jana yelled as she tried to fight but she got knocked down pretty hard leaving her unconscious on the ground

“nooooo” peter yelled but he couldn’t do a thing. he started to struggle and move around to loosen up the ropes around his wrists

“stop it and shut up” the man yelled and knocked him down to. Peter fell on the ground and tried to stay awake but that wasn’t easy, he was going to die he thought. He was about to lose his fight with consciousness  when he saw Bucky running towards them coming out of the blue. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out but he had hope again cause if Bucky was there, that could mean his fathers were coming too.

“you’ll die Collin” peter yelled with his last strength and blacked out.

 

peter heard some beeping around him. He was sleeping, or at least he tought he was sleeping.

“stop that damn noice” he mumbled as he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he saw were monitors and strings attached to his body, lots of them.

“where am I” he mumbled

“you are in the med bay” Jarvis suddenly said. peter sat up straight and opened his eyes completely

“wha.. wait how” he asked as he felt a bandage wrapped around his head. He tried to take it of but it was attached real good

“do you remember what happened. The day you last met Collin” Jarvis said and that is when it all came back, the surprise attack, them being knocked out but Bucky that came around to save the day and Jana who saved his life. That’s when peter started to panic

“Jana how is she, is she alive” he said as he was pulling of the monitor strings from his body.

“she is fine, she is resting in her room” Jarvis said. that’s it peter thought, he had to see her so he climbed out bed. He fell on the ground cause his legs were really weak and he couldn’t stand on them.

“Jarvis how long have I been knocked out?” peter asked

“not so long, you woke up during the middle of the battle but you breathed in some gas which made you fall asleep” Jarvis said

“how long have I been here” peter asked

“3 weeks”

“what?!? I’m going to find the others” peter said as he tried to stand up again.

It took him ages but he finally reached the elevator. He took a deep breath as he arrived at the living room. he stepped outside and saw his dads eating in the kitchen.

“dad” peter called out before his legs gave in again. tony and Steve both turned around and sa their son collapsing on the ground.

“peter” Steve yelled as he ran to his son

“3 weeks we have been at your side, 3 weeks and the moment we take a break to eat something descend you decide to wake up and walk all the way over here” Tony said as he joined his husband.

Steve took peter in his arms and laid him on the coutch

“are you alright” tony asked

“yeah I’m fine, I just wanted to see you … and Jana” peter said

“you could’ve asked Jarvis to alert us” Steve said as he and tony sat down next to him

“how are you feeling” tony asked as he pulled peter in for a hug as he kissed peter his temple

“I’m fine, I really am, Spidey healing right” peter smiled “just not on those damn legs”

 “you are as stubborn as your dad” Steve smiled down at peter and tony.

“hey” tony said

“can you explain what happened?” peter asked

“well you got knocked out right before Bucky found you. Thank god he found you guys. He send out an alert and had brought you both in safety but you were still affected by that gas grenade. Falcon brought you to the tower while we kept fighting” Steve said

“now I can already hear your next question” tony said making peter smile “we won. After taking down his whole crew he was left alone and he shot Steve down, thank god I put vibranium in his suit. That’s when I could catch him and told him alt of bad word before I almost killed him” tony said

“almost?” peter asked

“death is too easy for that guy. I delivered him to the NYPD. He is recovering in a bed somewhere in some cast away jail room. he will never come free again” tony said as the elevator went open. Jana stepped outside and gasped as she saw peter on the couch

“peter” she yelled as she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried teras from joy

“you sacred me there Spidey” she smiled through her tears

“no need for the .. thank you” peter said

“what for?”

“well in the first place for saving my life and .. thank you for never stop believing”

“I knew that wasn’t the end of our story” she said as she kissed peter. Causing tony and Steve to stand up

“we’ll leave you 2 alone, peter honey when you are done you are going back to med bay to recover” tony said but peter stopped them

“no wait, I have something to say” he said as he said up straight. Jana sat down next to him and Steve and tony went to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch peter and Jana were sitting on. Peter turned at Jana and took a deep breath.

“Jana, we have been through a lot and I am surprised you still want to be with me. I know these last few weeks have been hectic for you and I am so glad you still love me after everything. Remember what I said when I thought we were going to die, I meant all those things. I want to be the father of your children; I want to live a small farm right out the city where we can raise them. I want to be our husband cause I love you, I love you more then you could ever imagine so I have been thinking about this for a long time now and I want to make the first step toward our future”  Peter said as he grabbed something out his pockets and got down on one knee. He opened the little bow revealing a stunning ring

“will you marry me?” peter asked. Steve and tony looked at each other and tony grabbed steve his hand while he looked at Jana who just sat there in shock

“Ho .. Honey” peter stammered

“Yes” Jana said “Yes, Yes, Yes” she yelled and threw her hand around peter.

“l love you, I can’t wait what the future will bring us but I know one thing, I will never leave you!!” she said as peter putted the ring around her finger

“congrats” Steve and tony said hugging their son

“you always carry around the ring?” tony asked

“no, but I was going to proposed before the battle, but that surprise attack messed up my plans” peter said

That night tony and Steve cooked a very big festive dinner for the whole tower to celebrate the engagement. Peter sat at the table next to his dads. He had never seen them smile so much. He could see they were happily married and he could not wait for his own marriage.  Peter at tony and Steve  and smiled at them, he was happy cause his dads were happy, the battle was won and he was engaged to best girl ever. What more could he wish for? Well maybe kids one day but you never know what the future might hold.


End file.
